Quererte no está tan mal
by mimipurity
Summary: "Extravié las llaves" 3 simples palabras para que la vida de Taichi Yagami estuviera en peligro. Yamato y Mimí se detestaban ¿y ahora? estarían obligados a convivir durante 24 horas por que a sus amigos se les ocurrió esposarlos para que intentaran llevarse bien. "Aunque pensándolo bien, el tiempo juntos nunca fue tan agradable como ahora"... "Creo que... quererte no está tan mal"
1. Prólogo

**Reto de TrueAleCriollo  
** **Para el foro "Proyecto 1-8**

 _"_ _No te soporto"  
"Tu vocecita chillona me da náuseas"  
"Eres la persona con la que jamás podría llevarme bien"  
"Nosotros no podemos estar en el mismo cuarto sin querer asesinarnos"_

Frases que se habían hecho costumbres oír en la vida de quienes los rodeaban.  
Ishida Yamato y Tachikawa Mimí tenían un pequeño problema: No se soportaban, tan simple como eso. Sus personalidades eran tan diferentes que no encontraban un punto en común para congeniar. Ella tan efusiva, caprichosa y directa, y él tan reservado, misterioso y soberbio.  
Para su mala suerte, toda su vida frecuentaron los mismos lugares. El mismo jardín de niños, la misma primaria, secundaria y ahora preparatoria, los mismos lugares de reunión... ¿Y lo peor? Lo único que tenían en común eran sus amigos.  
Les habían tenido paciencia por muchos años, al principio pensaron que solo era algo pasajero, que con el tiempo lograrían conocerse y al menos tolerarse, pero el problema iba en aumento, cada vez se llevaban peor. No lograban entender como dos personas que han compartido toda una vida no fueran capaces de intentar llevarse bien, porque ese era el problema, no lo intentaban.  
 _"Tachikawa es una mocosa con aires de princesa ¿Crees que yo podría relacionarme con alguien así? No puedo encontrar nada bueno en su personalidad y su carácter tan desagradable..."  
"¿Ishida? Siento asco de escuchar su nombre... ¿Qué podría tener de atractivo una persona tan callada, impulsiva y esquiva? Él y yo no pegamos ni con goma"._

El otoño se acercaba, podía sentirse como el fresco viento se colaba en los huesos, las hojas de los árboles se teñían de tonos opacos y caían sin vacilación al suelo.  
La campana anunciaba el comienzo de una nueva jornada escolar.  
Como siempre, cierta castaña llevaba ya más de 10 minutos en su salón, viendo como de a poco comenzaba a llenarse el aula con sus compañeros. Suspiró, apretó sus ojos con fuerza y miró a través de la ventana donde podía observarse la entrada de la escuela.  
Caminando como si no le importara nada en el mundo, un muchacho rubio se hacía presente ignorando por completo que las clases habían dado inicio, con aires de "chico malo" y una guitarra en su espalda, Ishida Yamato recibiría otra amonestación por su impuntualidad.  
Rodó sus ojos mientras pensaba – _ese idiota, una vez más llegando tarde._ Caminó tranquilamente a su lugar, el primer puesto junto a la ventana.

— ¿Que estabas mirando? — le preguntó una muchacha pelirroja sentada a su lado.

—Nada en especial — abrió su bolso para sacar un libro — ¿Qué haremos hoy? ¡Al fin es viernes!

—Taichi dijo que nos reuniéramos en su casa a ver películas ¿Vienes? — sonrió.

— ¿Seremos solo los tres? — Chilló dramáticamente — ¡Odio ser el mal tercio!

— Claro que no, Mimí — Rodó sus ojos con gracia — También irán los demás...

— ¿Todos? — enarcó una ceja.

— Sí, todos... — bufó.

—Silencio señoritas reclamó el maestro mientras entraba al salón — Todos a sus lugares...

Los muchachos volvieron a sus lugares, el aula estaba en completo silencio, cuando una voz ronca anunció su llegada con un _"Lamento la tardanza"_ acompañado del estrepitoso ruido de la puerta corrediza.

—Ishida, otra vez llegas tarde — Regañó el maestro.

—Lo siento maestro, mi despertador se averió — rascó su nunca como si realmente no le importase llegar tarde.

—Si vuelves a cometer otra falta tendrás que repetir el año completo, ¿Lo sabes o no? — lo miró con recelo.

Bufó — prometo no volver a hacerlo...

—Ve a tu lugar, las clases comenzaron hace un buen — se volteó y siguió escribiendo en el pizarrón.

Ishida Yamato tenía algo especial, le era imposible pasar desapercibido por algún lado. Su caminata tan particular, tan segura con sus manos en sus bolsillos irradiaba aires de rebeldía. Esa mirada tan esquiva derretía a cualquier chica, su cabello tan brillante y desordenado le daba un toque sensualmente despreocupado, y la guitarra en su espalda era el complemento perfecto para su look de _sex idol_ de la banda local más famosa en esos momentos... Él hacía delirar a todas las chicas del salón... no, de la escuela.  
A diferencia de cualquier chico con esa "popularidad", a Ishida no le importaba llamar la atención, al contrario, lo detestaba... eso lo hacía tan _misterioso._

—¿Realmente crees que el maestro creyó que tu despertador se averió? — rio el apuesto muchacho moreno a su lado

—Ya no se me ocurren más excusas que inventar — sonrió — el ensayo con la banda duró hasta altas horas de la noche

— Nos reuniremos con los muchachos hoy en mi departamento ¿vienes? — preguntó.

—No lo sé — se recostó en su silla — estoy esperando una llamada importante de un productor y puede ser durante estos días

—Vamos, Ishida — golpeó su hombro — desde que tu banda está en la cima no tienes tiempo para tus amigos

—No seas mentiroso Yagami — mordió su lápiz mientras se recostaba en su pupitre — hace solo una semana que nos reunimos en casa de Koushiro

—¡Pero fue hace una semana! — frunció el ceño — antes de que te convirtieras en un ídolo sexual nos reuníamos cada día después de la escuela

—No me llames así, sabes que lo detesto — bostezó — estoy agotadísimo, los ensayos se me están pasando de la cuenta, pero está bien, ahí estaré

—Todo para complacer a esas locas fans dispuestas a darte una noche de placer — lo miró pícaramente

Sonrojó — claro que no... Para mí la música es lo más importante...

—Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabías? Cualquier chico con tu popularidad aprovecharía de llevarse unas cuantas muchachitas a la cama — sonrió

—No – esquivó su mirada — cualquier chico tan pervertido como tú tendría ese pensamiento sucio.

—Que molesto eres — apoyó su brazo en el pupitre para dejar su cabeza descansar allí

—¡Ishida! ¡Yagami! — gritó el maestro — ¡Dejen de interrumpir mi clase y guarden silencio!

—Lo lamento — dijeron al unísono

* * *

—¿Cuándo será el día en que esos dos no se metan en problemas? — suspiró

—¿La verdad? No me interesa — siguió tomando sus apuntes despreocupada

—No entiendo que es lo que te desagrada tanto de ellos — hizo una mueca

—¿De Taichi? Nada, él es muy divertido, apuesto, encantador, caballero...

—¡Hey! — la interrumpió fulminándola con la mirada

—Tranquila — rio — nunca le quitaría el novio a mi mejor amiga, además, él es como un hermano para mí... el problema es _su mejor amigo_

—Aun no puedo creer que te lleves tan mal con Yamato ¡se conocen de toda la vida! — exclamó

—¿Y? eso no es motivo para llevarnos bien — siguió tomando sus apuntes ignorándola

—Matt es muy dulce, comprensivo, maduro, amable...

—Espera — arqueó una ceja — ¿Estamos hablando del mismo "Matt"? ¿El solitario, impulsivo, arrogante, soberbio...? ¿De verdad?

—Mimí no lo juzgues ni siquiera te has dado el tiempo de conocerlo — rio

—A una persona que toda la vida me ha fastidiado—dijo burlándose — _"que soy una princesita caprichosa que jamás madurará"_ , claro que no me dan ganas ni de conocerlo ni de nada – chilló

—Ya vas a ver que si intentas acercarte se llevarán bien — apoyó su mano en el hombro de Mimí

—O tú estás loca, o realmente eres más ilusa de lo que pensaba — se alejó — Ishida y yo no pegamos ni con goma

—¡Tachikawa! ¡Takenouchi! — gritó una vez más el maestro — ¿Ahora son ustedes quienes interrumpen mi clase?

—Lo lamento maestro — interrumpió Mimí— estoy explicando a mi compañera las pocas probabilidades que existen de que dos polos opuestos congenien

—Eso déjelo para la clase de física, ahora estamos en historia — la regañó

—Perdón— agregó Sora.

Suspiró y apoyó su espalda en la silla, era agotador ver como dos de sus mejores amigos se llevaran como perros y gatos... Algo tenía que hacer al respecto, ya estaban sobrepasando sus límites. Sora era una muchacha muy comprensiva y tolerante, pero el asunto de Ishida y Tachikawa ya era algo crítico... Ya se le ocurriría un plan para que esos dos se llevaran bien... Solo necesitaba hablarlo con la persona que más conocía a Yamato... su amado novio, Yagami Taichi.


	2. El casi brillante plan de Taichi

El timbre para el receso había sonado, como cada día el mismo grupo de amigos se reunía bajo un gran árbol en el jardín de la preparatoria.

— ¿Viernes de películas? — agregó el moreno estirando sus brazos

— ¡Tengo unas ganas enormes de ver _If I Stay!_ — Los ojos de la castaña brillaron con emoción

— ¡No Mimí! Siempre nos haces ver tus películas romanticonas — refunfuñó Koushiro

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? De alguna parte deben aprender ustedes sobre sensibilidad — se quejó

— Mucho tiene de malo — esta vez, Ishida fue quien habló — Nadie quiere ver las mismas cosas que tú... _princesita_ — esto último lo agregó en tono burlesco

Enarcó una ceja — ¿Perdón? ¿Alguien pidió tu opinión?

La miró intimidante — Estamos todos en el mismo grupo ¿no? Puedo opinar lo que se me dé la gana

— Y aquí van una vez más — agregó Sora rodando los ojos

— Tú no tienes modales Ishida ¡Eres insoportable! — gruñó

— ¿Y tú te crees perfecta? Eres un monstruo personificado — en ese momento, Taichi se paró al medio de ambos

— ¡¿Pueden dejar de discutir una puta vez en su vida?! ¡Realmente me tienen harto!

Hacer enojar a Taichi era bastante difícil, pero esos dos ya habían sobre pasado su límite.

— Tai... — intentó calmarlo Sora

— No Sora — se zafó de su agarre — Ustedes dos ya no los tolero, puedes ser mi mejor amigo y tú mi mejor amiga pero juntos no los soporto

Mimí agachó la mirada — Lo lamento Taichi...

Yamato se rascó la cabeza nervioso — yo... también lo lamento

— Ahora ustedes dos van a venir esta noche a mi casa, van a comportarse como si fueran grandes amigos y dejarán de joderme la vida — sonrió forzadamente — ¿Me entendieron?

— S-si — dijeron algo asustados por la reacción de Taichi

Suspiró con cansancio, hacía mucho tiempo que no perdía los estribos, pero el asunto de sus amigos ya lo había llevado al colapso, esta vez, debería interferir para que esos dos se llevaran bien.  
Quedaban solo cinco minutos para que el timbre volviera a sonar y regresaran a sus clases, Mimí caminó nerviosa hacia el baño mientras que Yamato decidió avanzar en otra dirección nuevamente al salón.

— Debemos hacer algo al respecto, no podemos permitir que siempre sean ellos dos quienes nos traigan problemas

— Kou tiene razón, separados son tan tranquilos y juntos — tembló — me dan miedo

— Hace varios días estaba pensando en algo para que se lleven bien... solo espero que me apoyen

— ¿De qué hablas cariño?

Sonó el timbre — Ya verán...

El resto del día avanzó con tranquilidad, Mimí evitó tener otro encontrón con Yamato para que Taichi no volviera a enloquecer, al igual que Yamato, ni siquiera una mirada se cruzaron a pesar de estar todo el día _juntos.  
_ El final del día había llegado, cada chico se fue a su casa para reunirse donde Taichi a eso de las 7 de la noche.

— Mimí — gritaron desde la planta baja — Sora ya está aquí

— ¡Bajo enseguida!

Arregló por última vez su cabello, se miró al espejo, llevaba unos jeans azules oscuros, un top corto color rosa pálido y sandalias altas del mismo color que el top. Tomó su abrigo color blanco, su bolso y bajó las escaleras.

— Mimí, iremos a ver películas donde Taichi — rio — ¿Por qué te arreglas como si fueras a una cita?

— Porque, querida amiga, Mimí Tachikawa siempre debe verse fabulosa — le guiñó el ojo — ¿Nos vamos?

Sora rio ante las ocurrencias de su amiga y salieron de la casa de la castaña, montaron el coche de la pelirroja en dirección a la casa de su novio.  
Luego de unos minutos llegaron a su destino.

— Muchachos ¿alguien ordenó dos modelos? — rio Taichi mientras les abría la puerta

— Mejor déjanos entrar — sonrió Mimí apartándolo a un lado y entrando al departamento — ¡hola chicos!

— Hola Mimí — respondieron Koushiro y Joe, en cambio Yamato ni se inmutó con su llegada.

— ¿Ya se decidieron que película vamos a ver? — preguntó Sora entrando junto con Taichi

— Si, veremos _Poltergeist_

Mimí se encogió de hombros — nunca la había escuchado ¿De qué trata?

— De hadas y duendes — dijo Yamato

— ¿De verdad? — lo miró emocionada — pues veámosla

— Yamato... — lo regañó Koushiro — Mimí la película no...

— No te preocupes Kou — le guiñó un ojo — si la escogieron entre todos supongo que es buena

Koushiro suspiró con pesadez — yo se lo intenté advertir...

— Iré por algunos bocadillos — sonrió Yamato

— Si le viene un paro cardiaco a Mimí por tus ocurrencias las vas a pagar caro Ishida — le susurró Taichi mientras entraba a la cocina

— ¿Mimí estas segura que no sabes de que trata la película? — insistió Sora

— ¡No y no me la cuentes! Adoro las películas de fantasía así que no comenten más sobre esto ¿sí? — sonrió infantilmente

Luego de un rato Yamato y Taichi volvieron a la sala de estar con algunos refrescos y bocadillos que colocaron en la mesa del centro.

— Hey Yama, siéntate aquí ¿sí?

— ¿Dónde?

Le señaló el lugar junto a Mimí — Ya te lo advertí, así que tú la calmarás y evitarás un colapso nervioso

Rodó los ojos — como sea — se sentó junto a ella — ¿Puedes ponerla ya?

Sonrió con malicia — Claro que si amigo

Taichi se sentó en otro sofá junto a Sora

— Está todo listo para nuestro plan — le susurró

— ¿De qué plan hablas Taichi?

— El plan para que estos dos comiencen a llevarse bien — sonrió

— ¿Lo planeaste tu solo? ¿Estás seguro que va a resultar? A veces tienes unas ocurrencias medias extrañas...

— Confía en mi ¿sí? Jamás había estado tan orgulloso de una de mis ideas

Suspiró — Taichi... espero no lo empeores más

Besó su mejilla — Todo saldrá bien, ya verás que de aquí al final de la noche estos dos serán los mejores amigos

— _Quiero creer en él pero Taichi hace las cosas sin pensar en sus consecuencias_ — pensó Sora

— Silencio chicos — dijo Joe — la película ya va a comenzar

La película avanzaba relativamente tranquila, Mimí aún no sospechaba lo que sus amigos intentaron todo el tiempo advertirle, hasta qué...

Gritó — ¡Demonios que me están haciendo ver son unos idiotas me engañaron! — comenzó a lloriquear tapándose el rostro con una de las almohadas del sofá

— Mimí — intentó calmarla Sora — queríamos decirte pero tú...

— ¡Todo esto es tu culpa idiota! — Le aventó la almohada a Yamato — ¡Tú me mentiste sobre la película!

Yamato comenzó a reír — ¿Realmente creías que íbamos a ver algo de hadas y duendes? Tachikawa eres tan ilusa...

— ¡Te odio Ishida juro que te odio! — Comenzó a botar lágrimas — Creí que por una vez estabas siendo amable conmigo y respondiéndome como la gente normal, pero sigues siendo el mismo animal de siempre

— ¿Animal? — enarcó una ceja

— No, hasta un animal tiene más modales que tú

— Eres una nenita caprichosa Mimí, no te soporto

— ¡Yo menos a ti!

El sonido de un _metal cerrándose_ los descolocó a ambos, sintieron sus muñecas frías y apretadas. Ambos dirigieron su vista al frente para encontrarse con un molesto Taichi viéndolos con el ceño fruncido, como reacción inmediata su vista ahora se encontraba sobre sus manos...

— ¡¿Qué hiciste imbécil?! — levantó su mano con rudeza

— ¡Auch! Me lastimaste — se quejó Mimí — ¿Taichi que significa esto?

— Yo se los advertí pero ustedes no me escucharon... ¿No quieren llevarse bien? Pues ahora estarán obligados a hacerlo

— ¿Esposas? ¿Taichi esto es en serio? — comentó Sora molesta

— Te dije que era un plan brillante ¿no?

Koushiro se golpeó el rostro con su mano — Tai, esta vez creo que te pasaste...

— Ya no se molesten conmigo, todos estaban de acuerdo con que Ishida y Tachikawa dejaran de pelear una vez

— Pero esto es un poco _extremista_ ¿No crees? — dijo Joe

— Pues — Taichi miró las muñecas de ambos jóvenes — a mí me parece una buena idea

— ¿! Una buena idea!? ¿Tener a Yamato pegado a mí te parece una buena idea?

— ¿De verdad creíste que de esta manera nos llevaríamos bien?

Se encogió de hombros — ¿Por qué no?

Mimí se levantó de golpe obligando a Yamato también hacerlo

— ¡Porque esto es inaudito! Acabas de despertar todos mis instintos asesinos, y no sé si aplicarlos contigo o con Ishida para no tener que soportarlo tan cerca de mí

Yamato abrió los ojos como plato

— ¿En serio piensas dejar a tu mejor amigo amarrado a esta loca?

Bufó — Está bien, si nadie está de acuerdo iré por las llaves...

Rodó los ojos con molestia y se dirigió a su habitación.

Mimí intentó cruzarse de brazos — ¿Qué haces? — Reclamó Yamato

— Se me había olvidado que tengo un trozo de excremento pegado a mí

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? — se acercó amenazante

— Como oíste — lo fulminó con la mirada

— Chicos...

La expresión de Taichi era como si acaba de ver un fantasma...

— Que te pasó... estás pálido — dijo Sora preocupada

— Creo que... Extravié las llaves — tragó saliva con pesadez

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — gritaron ambos

— Perdón juro que la buscaré bien, es que no recuerdo donde la dejé

— ¡Cómo diablos pierdes la llave Yagami! ¿Piensas dejarme pegado a esta mocosa?

— Hey — reclamó Mimí — de los dos yo soy quién más sufre por tener que aguantarte

— Siento lo mismo que tú _Chuky_

— ¡No me digas así maldito Yamato!

— ¡Ya dejen de discutir! — Joe se salió de sus casillas — Si todos nos ponemos nerviosos no llegaremos a nada, lo mejor será que Taichi busque las llaves con calma y ustedes se relajen y eviten hablar el mayor tiempo posible ¿sí?

Bufó — como sea...

— Camina mocosa que me quiero sentar...

Yamato la arrastró como pudo una vez más al sofá donde estuvieron anteriormente y ambos se sentaron allí, en silencio, evitando cruzar miradas para no matarse entre ellos o matar a Taichi...

Las horas pasaban, el aire estaba tan denso que podía cortar lo que fuera, estaba todo en silencio, era incómodo. Por un lado las _víctimas_ sentadas en el sofá con el rostro rojo de la ira, frente a ellos Sora tan nerviosa que casi no le quedaban uñas en sus dedos temiendo por la vida de su novio, y por otra parte Taichi, Koushiro y Joe buscando la llave por todo el departamento.

Mimí miró la hora — demonios, que tarde es, mamá va a matarme

— ¿Realmente piensas volver a tu casa? — bufó Yamato

— No tengo otra opción...

— ¿Y qué haré yo?

— Pues te cortas el brazo, yo me voy a mi casa y tú a la tuya...

La miró extrañado — Estás loca... ¿Aún no encuentras la llave idiota?

— No... — Suspiró — creo que la tiene Hikari...

— ¿Y por qué la tendría Hikari? — preguntó Sora

— Porque las esposas son de ella, tiene una obra de teatro en unos días y para eso las compró

— ¿Y a qué hora llega?

— Llega — apretó los ojos — el domingo...

— ¿!Qué?! — Volvieron a levantarse desesperados

— ¡No puedo tener a Yamato tan cerca hasta el domingo! Taichi piensa bien que harás al respecto y como nos vas a pagar esto...

— Ella tiene razón, yo tengo ensayo con la banda mañana por la noche, no pienso llevarla, ni siquiera me cae bien

— Y yo tengo una cita en la tarde ¡Yamato arruinaría todo!

— ¿Tenemos una cita? — se burló Yamato

Rodó los ojos — tu no irás, porque Taichi buscará la forma de separarnos antes del medio día...

— Está bien chicos, no se molesten conmigo, les prometo que mañana al medio día encontraré una solución...

— Como sea... yo me voy...

— ¿A dónde nos vamos?

— Diablos, se me olvidó que ahora eres como mi mascota y debo llevarte a todas partes — rio Mimí — a mi casa, camina

— ¡Yo no pienso ir a tu casa!

— ¿Y te irás a la tuya acaso?

— Si _princesita_ nos vamos a mi casa...

— ¡Auch!

Yamato caminó arrastrando a Mimí por toda la sala de estar hasta salir del departamento.

— Como crees que me iré a tu casa ¡Mi mamá me mataría!

— Pues que te mate, me da igual, puedo cargar con un bulto amarrado a mi mano por el resto de mi vida

— ¿Y mi ropa? ¿Cómo diablos dormiremos?

— Pues tú — la miró de pies a cabeza — no tengo idea, yo dormiré en mi cama

— Estamos juntos en esto — levantó su mano haciendo que Yamato también levante la de él — ¿O ya lo olvidaste?

— Desearía hacerlo... No lo sé duermes en el suelo, allí vemos, ahora camina, mi casa queda a unas cuadras de aquí...

Mimí reclamó una vez más antes de que Yamato siguiera caminando y ella a rastras debía seguirlo, se sentía frustrada y humillada ¿En qué momento Taichi pensó que sería una buena idea unirlos de esa forma? Está bien, ellos nunca cooperaron para llevarse bien o al menos entenderse, pero esa era la peor manera para hacerlo.  
Luego de un rato llegaron al departamento de Yamato, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y Mimí algo tímida entró.

— ¿Estás solo?

— Papá trabaja hasta la madrugada

— Necesito llamar a mi mamá ¿Tienes un teléfono?

Señaló con la mirada un teléfono que se encontraba junto a ella.  
Lo tomó y colocó en su oreja, miró a Yamato detenidamente.

— ¿No querías llamar?

— ¿Me das algo de privacidad?

Rodó los ojos — No puedo moverme muy lejos

— Lo siento, lo olvidé, tu solo has como que no escuchas ¿si?

— Como sea...

Marcó el número de su casa...

— ¿Mamá?, si soy yo Mimí, bien gracias por preguntar, no, no tuve un accidente, no, tranquila está todo bien... Me quedaré en casa de Sora, si, llegaré por la mañana, adiós — cortó el teléfono

— ¿Por qué le mientes?

— ¡Te dije que no escucharas!

— Como si me importara escuchar, solo que tu voz chillona se cuela en mis oídos como un mosquito

— Eres desagradable Ishida

— Tengo hambre

Caminó hacia la cocina arrastrando una vez más a Mimí

— ¿Podrías ser un poco más delicado?

— No — la miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras bebía algo de leche — ¿Quieres?

— ¿Del envase? — miró con asco

Se encogió de hombros — Por qué no...

— ¡Eso tiene miles de bacterias!

— No seas tan _princesa_ Tachikawa... — Bostezó — creo que ya me iré a dormir

— ¿Y no piensas cenar? ¡Yo me muero de hambre!

— Creo que sobró un poco de pizza de ayer...

— Estás loco si crees que comeré las sobras del día anterior

Se encogió de hombros — pues entonces muérete de hambre

Rodó los ojos — Ok... comeré lo que sea

Yamato sonrió con malicia y calentó un poco de pizza, luego la colocó en un plato, tomó un par de refrescos y caminó con Mimí a su habitación.

— Creo que tenemos un problema — rio Mimí

La miró extrañado — ¿Cuál?

— Por la posición de tu cama, creo que serás tú quien dormirá en el suelo — se largó a reír

— Demonios — se quejó — no lo había estimado... Está bien yo dormiré en el sueño — frunció el ceño

Se sentaron ambos en la cama a comer en silencio, Mimí con un poco de asco y Yamato como si no le importara nada más en el mundo que ese bendito trozo de pizza.  
Se levantó de la cama, acomodó algunas almohadas en el suelo y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

— ¡Qué diablos haces! — Mimí se cubrió el rostro avergonzada, con la mano que tenía disponible

— ¿Qué? ¿Nunca has visto un hombre sin polera? — rio

— Como te atreves a desnudarte frente a una dama como yo

— Que exagerada eres Tachikawa, no crees que dormiré así como estoy...

— ¿Podrías decirme entonces como diablos planeas quitarte la camiseta completamente si está mi brazo entre medio?

Yamato miró con detención, ella tenía razón, intentó quitarse la camiseta pero esta quedó colgando en la cadena que separaba su mano con la de Mimí, e intentar pasarla por ella, sí que sería un problema...

— Ok, Ok, dormiré así — dijo entre dientes

— ¡Bien!

Mimí se acomodó en la cama como pudo con el brazo de Yamato entorpeciéndola, se recostó mirando hacia el techo, lamentando lo _miserable que se estaba volviendo su vida,_ mientras Yamato, desde la "comodidad" del suelo, cubría su rostro con una almohada evitando oír sus quejas. El brazo de Mimí quedo colgando de la cama mientras que el de Yamato incómodamente reposaba junto a él, pero para su desgracia, no podía moverlo, o la princesita caería de la cama y eso sí que sería un problema... Sería una larga noche...

* * *

 **Gracias por sus reviews anteriores, me alegra saber que les gustó como va la historia, aquí esta el segundo capítulo. La historia no durará más de 5, se dividirá así (los capítulos que quedan):**

 **-La cita de Mimí  
-El ensayo de Yamato  
-Taichi encontró las llaves**

 **Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, gracias por leerme !**

 **Nanami**


	3. Cita triple

No recordaba cuántas veces estuvo a punto de caer de la cama porque Yamato no dejaba de moverse. Él durmió tranquilamente como si nada de eso estuviera pasando, sin embargo ella no logro pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

El reloj marcaba las 10 A.M. necesitaba tomar un baño, necesitaba cambiarse de ropa, necesitaba algo de privacidad, pero si Taichi no hacía algo al respecto, no podría tenerla hasta el final de la semana, pensar en eso la estaba matando...

— ¡Hey! — Arrojó una almohada al rostro de su acompañante — ¿hasta qué hora piensas dormir?

Bostezó — no molestes Tachikawa, no tengo planes hasta la noche

— ¡Pues yo tengo una cita dentro de unas horas! — Amenazó — así que si no te levantas en este momento, las pagaras duro, Ishida

— Mimí — la miró de reojo — tu cita me vale madre

Intentó voltearse para darle la espalda y seguir durmiendo, claro, olvidando el pequeño detalle de que la princesita estaba, literalmente, amarrada a su brazo.  
En el intento de voltearse, hizo que Mimí cayera de la cama sobre él.

Yamato sonrió con picardía.

— ¡Auch!

— Si te insinúas de esta manera, dudo que tu cita sea muy importante

Sonrojó — ¡Eres un idiota!

El rubio comenzó a reír por el rostro ferviente de la Tachikawa, mientras ella, con su ceño fruncido, intentaba levantarse torpemente. Luego de varios intentos fallidos decidió sentarse frente a él evitando mirarlo al rostro.

— Quiero tomar un baño — reclamó

— ¿Y quieres que te acompañe?

— ¿Hay otra opción? — rodó los ojos

— ¿Cómo pretendes quitarte la ropa?

— Buscaré la forma de hacerlo...

— ¿Puedo entrar a la bañera contigo?

— ¡Basta! — su rostro representaba furia, ira y... vergüenza — Que estemos pegados no significa nada más que una de las estupideces de Taichi... Hasta que no nos separemos no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra ¿sí?

— Como quieras...

Volvió a tumbarse en la cama haciendo que Mimí, una vez más, cayera sobre él.

— ¡Basta! — le gritó

— ¡No he dicho nada! Tú eres la que se está aventando sobre mí todo el tiempo — rio

— Eres insoportable...

Con toda la fuerza que creía desconocer, se levantó obligando a Yamato a hacerlo de igual forma, y caminó hacia el baño, esta vez era ella quien tenía el control.

Suspiró y se miró frente al espejo... Su ropa era más fácil de quitar que la de Yamato, pues su top podía quitárselo fácilmente por abajo... El problema era el individuo viviendo a su lado, jamás había dejado que otro hombre la viera desnuda, y menos lo dejaría a él, la persona que menos aguantaba...

— ¿Me haces un favor? — dijo sin dejar de verse al espejo

— ¿No que no podía volver a hablarte?

Bufó — olvídalo... ¿Puedes hacerme un favor o tu diminuto cerebro no es capaz?

— No comiences Mimí, que sabes que pierdes conmigo...

— Como sea — rodó los ojos — ¿puedes vendarte los ojos?

— ¿Esto es algo _50 shades of Gray?_ — enarcó una ceja

Sonrojó — ¡Cla-claro que no!

— Bromeaba... tampoco sería sumiso de ti...

Suspiró varias veces antes de tomar un cuchillo y acriminar contra el rubio... Si quería que él cooperara, debía tener paciencia... infinita paciencia...

— Como sea... ¿Lo harás?

— Está bien...

Yamato tomó una venda que había a su alcance, y con la ayuda de Mimí se cubrió los ojos...  
De a poco la castaña comenzó a quitarse la ropa, claro, confiando en que él no veía nada... Mal día para confiar tan rápido en alguien con que se llevaba como perros y gatos... Yamato había encontrado la forma de que la venda no lo cubriera adecuadamente, por lo que podía ver, aunque fuera con dificultad, por debajo de esta... Lo había hecho con la intención de fastidiar a la castaña y quizás molestarla con algo sobre ella, pero el error lo cometió él.  
Al momento en el que Mimí comenzó a quitarse la ropa con delicadeza, quedó petrificado en su lugar, había hasta olvidado como respirar... No era que ella tuviera un cuerpo de infarto como las modelos de revistas de motocicletas que a él le gustaban, pero era todo tan armonioso... Tachikawa acostumbraba a usar camisetas cortas, shorts apretados, la había visto hasta en bikini, pero nunca le había prestado tanta atención como ahora... Claro, porque ahora sí que no llevaba nada de ropa...  
Sintió como sus mejillas se tornaron fervientes al imaginarse las mil y un escenas que podía practicar con ella en ese momento...

— _No seas idiota Yamato_ — pensó — _Es Tachikawa... la misma que detestas con todas tus fuerzas... No puedes estar pensando así de ella... Porque si lo sigues haciendo... Diablos..._

A los minutos después Mimí salió de la ducha, ató una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y comenzó a secarse. Esta vez, el rubio prefirió no prestarle atención a sus movimientos para claro, que no ocurriera algún _accidente._

Se colocó la misma ropa del día anterior, claro, no tenía más ropa allí. Dentro de una hora irían a donde Taichi por las llaves y recuperaría su libertad, volvería a su casa a pasar horas frente al espejo eligiendo un atuendo perfecto, y se iría a disfrutar de su cita con aquel encantador muchacho que había conocido en la tienda de música.

— ¿No piensas cambiarte? — le reclamó mientras arreglaba su cabello frente al espejo

— ¿Cómo diablos me quito la camiseta?

Se encogió de hombros — Rómpela

— ¡Estás loca! Prefiero no tomar un baño y salir así, después de todo, la cita no es mía

Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo llena de ira.

— Punto uno, tu no irás a MI cita, porque para esa hora Taichi ya nos habrá liberado... Punto dos — lo miró de pies a cabeza — apestas, y si no rompes esa fea camiseta tomarás un baño con ella porque no te soporto

— ¿A sí? — la miró con picardía

Mimí abrió los ojos como plato al notar como Yamato se acercaba peligrosamente

— ¡Ni-lo-pienses-Ishida!

El rubio se abalanzó sobre Mimí rodeándola con su único brazo disponible, mientras ella pataleaba para soltarse de su agarre.

— ¡Maldito rubio oxigenado! ¡Suéltame en ese mismo instante acabo de bañarme no quiero contagiarme con tu apestoso olor a vagabundo!

— Eres tan exagerada Tachikawa — se alejó soltando una carcajada — prefiero mi _apestoso olor a vagabundo_ que oler a fresas con un toque de superficialidad

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Lo que oíste — le sacó la lengua

Se volteó molesta a seguir arreglando su cabello, en ese momento sintió como Yamato comenzó a quitarse los pantalones

— ¡Que haces! — gritó con el rostro rojo

Se encogió de hombros

— Tomar un baño para que dejes de llorar...

— ¿Dónde está la venda? ¡DÓNDE ESTÁ LA BENDITA VENDA! — empezó a caminar desesperada por el pequeño cuarto de baño

— ¿A caso nunca viste a un adonis sin ropa? No seas exagerada niña, si no quieres verme, pues cierra los ojos

— ¡Eso haré!

Apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras Yamato, sin preocupación alguna seguía quitándose la ropa... Lamentablemente su camiseta sufrió las consecuencias de la estúpida broma de Taichi y tuvo que rasgarla para poder quitársela, luego pensaría como se pondría una nueva.  
Entro a la ducha con una sonrisa triunfante luego de ver las mejillas fervientes de su compañera, no sabía si era por vergüenza o por irá, pero sea cual sea el caso, adoraba molestar a la castaña, y más aún, adoraba verla en esa faceta tan infantil.  
Dentro de la regadera comenzó a tararear una melodía bastante pegajosa, era la canción que presentaría con su banda al productor de eventos cuando los citase.  
Mimí le tomó suma atención.

— _Maldito Ishida, como puede ser tan desagradable y componer melodías tan buenas..._ — pensó — _como una persona como él tiene un lado oculto tan increíble..._

Después de una extensa media hora, al fin se dignó a salir de la regadera.

— ¿Tuviste problemas con limpiar tu alma que tardaste tanto?

— ¿Estabas preocupada porque te dejé sola por mucho tiempo?

Bufó — Si lo olvidaste, cosa que no me extrañaría porque tu diminuto cerebro no procesa ni una idea — levantó su mano — no me puedo despegar de ti

— No seas fastidiosa mocosa, que ya me estás hartando con tus insultos

— Mejor vístete ¿sí? Y vamos donde Taichi

— ¿Cómo me pongo mi camiseta?

Se encogió de hombros — No me interesa, arréglatelas tu solo

— Me chocas, Tachikawa

Sonrió — ese es mi sentido de vida

Mimí sin abrir los ojos en ningún momento, se volteó nuevamente para dejar que Yamato secara su cuerpo, claro, sentía mucha curiosidad por saber que escondía bajo su toalla, y de tan solo pensarlo sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rojo... No... no podía pensar así, y mucho menos de él, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

El gran lío fue lograr que Yamato se pusiera una camiseta, no saben cómo, ni por qué, ni como pasó... pero ahí estaba, con la camiseta en su lugar...

— ¿Cómo ocurrió esto? — se miró sorprendido

— Mejor ni lo averigüemos...

Salieron de la habitación de él, para entrar a la cocina, Yamato como siempre tomó su caja de leche y le dio un gran trago, Mimí lo miraba dubitativa.

— Oh, lo olvidé... ¿Qué quiere desayunar la princesita?

— ¿ _Hotcakes?_

Enarcó una ceja — ¿Es una broma?

— Mamá siempre me los prepara para desayunar ¿tienes fresas?

— Mimí... — la miró extrañado — En esta casa llevamos meses sin comprar frutas

— ¿Y con qué diablos te alimentas?

— Con lo que encuentre...

Suspiró con cansancio, arrastró a Yamato por el pasillo hasta encontrar su bolso, después de un par de reclamos, salieron del departamento.

— ¿A dónde diablos vamos?

— A la tienda ¡a dónde más!

— ¿Para qué?

— ¡Necesitas alimentarte bien, tarado! Iremos por unos víveres

¿Desde cuándo Mimí hacía cosas lindas por él? Qué más da, no tenía tiempo para dudarlo porque la castaña lo había arrastrado, literalmente, por las siguientes dos calles hasta la tienda más cercana.  
Eligió varios víveres, frutas, verduras, cosas más "saludables" que lo que acostumbraba.  
Desde pequeño le había gustado la cocina, y se había especializado en ella desde que el trabajo de su padre se había hecho más arduo y debía preparar cada noche la cena. Pero desde que entró a la preparatoria, sus tiempos se fueron limitando, y su pasión la fue restringiendo, ahora eran los exámenes y su banda quienes ocupaban mayor parte de su vida, por lo que no tenía tiempo para preocuparse de su alimentación. La comida rápida y las gaseosas se habían vuelto parte de su dieta... Agradecía ser un gran deportista, o a estas alturas triplicaría su peso.

Una vez de vuelta a su departamento, Mimí tomó unas verduras y comenzó a picarlas, claro, eran necesarias _"tres, o quizás cuatro manos"_ para preparar algo decente, porque su única mano libre no podía hacer milagros sin la ayuda de Yamato.

Ninguno de los dos podía creer que era la primera vez que trabajaban como un equipo, sin haber incendiado la cocina.

— ¡ _Itadakimasu!_ — sonrió Mimí antes de comenzar a comer

Yamato sonrió de satisfacción ante el resultado de su compañera, a pesar de que se les dificultaba comer, estuvo delicioso.

Luego de un rato salieron hacia el departamento de Taichi.  
Después de unos minutos tocando la puerta el moreno abrió.

— Demonios Yagami ¡Te ves terrible!

— No dormí en toda la noche buscando una solución para ustedes — bostezó

— ¿Y la encontraste? — dijo expectante la castaña

Taichi puso cara de sufrimiento, peor aún que la que puso cuando les dio la noticia que había extraviado las llaves...

— ¡No! — Se largó a sollozar — La única solución es esperar a Hikari, llega mañana a eso de las 9 a.m.

— ¿!Qué!? — gritaron ambas víctimas

— ¡Taichi voy a matarte juro que lo haré! — Mimí se le abalanzó

— ¡Esta vez te apoyo Tachikawa!

Ambos jóvenes arrojaron al pobre moreno al piso mientras lo afirmaban.

— ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! — se quejaba — juro que hice lo posible pero mi pequeño cerebro esta fundido

— ¡Hace tiempo lo está! — Gritó Mimí furiosa — ¡Pero no es excusa para tenernos en esta situación!

— ¡Sobrevivieron una noche sin matarse! Podrán aguantar un par de horas más...

— ¿Qué haré con mi cita? — sollozó Mimí quitándose de arriba de Taichi

Yamato bufó — creo que ahora sí se ha transformado en _nuestra_ cita

Mimí puso cara de horror...

Después de unos minutos lamentándose, Yamato y Mimí se dirigieron a la casa de esta, para que se cambiara de ropa y arreglara para su cita triple.

Dos horas... dos malditas horas tuvo que estar vendado mientras Mimí se _arreglaba._  
Ya no sabía ni que pensar, había pensado todas las cosas posibles sobre el universo, su vida, su banda, sus amigos... En esas dos míseras horas que sentía como su cerebro se deshacía.  
Lo único que tuvo acción en su espera era su mano que estaba atada a la de ella, pues se movía de un lado a otro mientras la muchacha se cambiaba de ropa al menos un millón de veces.

— ¡Demonios Mimí cuánto más vas a tardar! — dijo lamentándose

— ¡Ya estoy lista! — dijo alegre

Con su mano libre se quitó el vendaje... Valió la pena las dos horas de espera... ella estaba bellísima.  
Su cabello natural caía en ondas finas por su espalda, llevaba un maquillaje sutil que resaltaba sus ojos color miel.  
Después de intentarlo mil veces, había decidido por ponerse una falda plato que llegaba hasta sus rodillas color celeste pastel, con una camiseta de tiras color blanco, se veía simplemente angelical... Nunca, pero nunca en su vida había visto a Mimí con esos ojos... Ella siempre estaba arreglada, siempre olía bien, su cabello siempre lucía perfecto, su ropa siempre estaba apropiadamente combinada, era una diva en el mundo de la moda... y a pesar de todo eso, nunca le tomó atención a como ella lucía, pero verla tan sencilla, tan dulce... Era como si la Mimí que llevaba atada a su mano fuera una diferente a la que conoció y que siempre detestó.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? — enarcó una ceja

Movió su cabeza para volver a la realidad.

— por nada... ¿Ya nos vamos?

Bufó — No sabes cómo odio tener que llevarte a mi cita... Por favor... no lo arruines

— ¿Y quién es nuestro afortunado ganador?

Sonrió bobamente — Su nombre es Michael, Está en último año de preparatoria, es un caballero con todas sus letras, es educado y respetuoso, así que por favor, no saques lo _Ishida Yamato_ que tienes dentro... Mejor aún, finge que no existes ¿sí?

Rodó los ojos — como sea...

Salieron hacia un parque cercano donde Mimí se encontraría con Michael.  
Yamato estaba de espaldas a ella... Recordó todo el camino las palabras que Mimí le repitió una y otra vez _"Si pregunta el por qué estamos esposados, di que eres un reo que está intentando cambiar su vida de pandillero con alguien que sí sea un aporte a la sociedad, o sea yo, y que este es un plan de inserción social para causas perdidas"_

Su idea ni siquiera tenía sentido, pero bueno... él tenía su propio plan para no aburrirse en la cita.

— ¡Allí viene! Actúa natural — comenzó a arreglar su cabello

— ¿En serio me lo dices a mí?

— ¡Michael, aquí! — Levantó su mano atada a la de Yamato obligándolo a levantarla también

El muchacho se aproximó a ellos. Era un joven rubio pero de cabellos más claros, ojos celestes opacados, figura delgada y un poco más bajo que Yamato.  
El rubio se volteó con desgana a ver de quién se trataba la cita de Mimí, y al ver al muchacho, no pudo aguantarse una carcajada.

— ¡Qué diablos te pasa! — le susurró

— ¿Esto es una broma? ¡Hey Mickey! — levantó su mano saludando al joven

— ¿Yama? — sonrió el muchacho

Mimí puso cara de impacto — ¿S-se conocen?

— Cómo no nos vamos a conocer si tocamos en la misma banda — rio Yamato

Agachó la mirada con furia

— Espero que esto sea una broma... Ishida...

— ¡Mimí por qué no me dijiste que eras amiga de Yama!

— Porque no sabía lo pequeño que era el mundo — dijo entre dientes

Yamato, sonrió triunfante, después de todo, su "cita" no sería tan aburrida. Tomó a Michael por los hombros y arrastró a Mimí hacia un bar cercano.  
Hablaron de trivialidades todo el tiempo, cosas que a Mimí no le interesaban, por lo que no les dirigió ninguna palabra en los 45 minutos que llevaban allí.  
Le dio un trago a su jugo de naranja y suspiró.

— _Ni siquiera me puedo ir de aquí por estar atada a este idiota_

— ¿Qué te pasa que no has hablado, Tachikawa? — molestó Yamato

— Si, Mimí — insistió Michael — cuando nos conocimos no eras tan callada

Sonrió con sarcasmo

— No se preocupen por mí, ustedes — hizo un gesto con la mano — sigan hablando de... lo que sea

Ambos jóvenes hicieron caso a lo que dijo Mimí y siguieron hablando entre ellos. Los minutos seguían pasando, cumpliendo otros 45 más, hasta que Michael se levantó de su lugar para ir al baño.

— Oh Mimí — sonrió Yamato — es la mejor cita a la que he ido

Bufó — Eres un idiota Ishida... ¿Cómo se te ocurre arruinar todo?

— Tú eres la aburrida que no entra a nuestra conversación

— ¡Porque no me interesa nada de lo que hablan!

— ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

— ¿Qué terminaste por hacer mi vida más miserable de lo que ya era?

— No, que acabo de librarte de un gran error

Enarcó una ceja — ¿Error?

— ¿Te imaginas y sales sola con Mickey? No tendrían nada en común, agradece que esté acá, porque tú con él sí que no pegan ni con goma...

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Es fácil, Mimí... No te interesa nada de lo que él ha hablado en las últimas casi dos horas, lo conozco mejor que tú, y sé que no tiene nada más importante que decir, te hubiese aburrido en los primeros cinco minutos... Y no podrías ser tan descortés para irte así como si nada...

— Creo... — suspiró — que tienes razón... ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que no arruinaste mi cita!

Sonrió — tengo una idea mejor... Pagamos la cuenta y nos vamos a otro lugar ¿sí?

Lo miró extrañada — ¿Quieres que tengamos una cita?

— No, tonta, lo haré solo para que no sientas que fue inútil las dos horas que estuviste arreglándote para este descerebrado

— ¿Y nos iremos así como si nada?

— Mickey entenderá — se levantó — ¿nos vamos?

Sonrió — ¡sí!


	4. feria, ensayo y problemas

Por alguna extraña razón, caminar junto al rubio no se sentía tan desagradable como otras veces. Si cualquier persona los viera, y no supiera de su situación, hasta parecerían una adorable pareja caminando tomados de la mano.

— ¿A dónde me llevas?

— Paciencia Tachikawa — sonrió — tu solo sígueme

Rodó los ojos — no tengo otra opción...

Avanzaron un par de calles hasta llegar a una feria del condado. La cara de sorpresa de Mimí era indescriptible.

— Taichi me mencionó una vez que te gustaban estas cosas — dijo esquivando su mirada con sus mejillas teñidas de rosa

— ¡Me encantan! Me recuerdan a mi infancia— sonrió

Parecía una niña despertando una mañana de navidad ansiosa de saber que se escondía bajo su árbol. Mimí estaba llena de sorpresas, cada vez se daba cuenta que no la conocía tanto como él pensaba. Tenía una actitud infantil de sorprenderse hasta con detalles insignificantes, era tan femenina y delicada que daban ganas de protegerla, sus ojos siempre tenían un brillo especial, que le costaba descifrar aún qué lo provocaba... Ella era tan... diferente a como acostumbraba a verla. Era fácil de predecir pero a la vez tan complicada, podía cambiar sus sentimientos de un segundo a otro, que ya ni siquiera sabía cómo darse cuenta de aquello.  
Sonrió para sus adentros al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando respecto a ella, quizás, siempre se equivocó al juzgarla mal.

— _Que piensas Yamato..._ — movió suavemente su cabeza — _No me digas que después de tantos años te estás fijando en ella..._

— ¿Yama? — interrumpió sus pensamientos

La miró confundido

— ¿Nos quedaremos aquí parados todo el tiempo o vamos a entrar?

— Lo siento — se sonrojó — ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?

— ¡Vamos por el tiro al blanco!

Con emoción se adentró en la feria, jalando a Yamato tras ella.

— Tachikawa — se detuvo

Se volteó a verlo extrañada — ¿Pasa algo?

Miró sus manos esposadas ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? Ya había perdido la cordura al estar tanto tiempo pegado a ella, no tenía idea si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era por delirio o porque realmente así lo quería... Entrelazó sus dedos con los de la castaña, para _disimular_ las esposas.

Mimí lo miró con los labios entre abiertos, como si quisiera decir algo, quizás quejarse... Un leve color rosa se posó en sus mejillas, pero sonrió, nada más que eso. Apretó con suavidad su mano y se volteó para seguir su camino hacia el tiro al blanco.

Su mente estuvo distraída durante la siguiente hora, solo veía a Mimí sonreír y divertirse, estaba comenzando a adorar esa mirada tan dulce, podría acostumbrarse a ella.

— _Ya estás delirando, Ishida... Mucho tiempo con esta castaña y se te está pegando lo sentimental..._

Hace mucho tiempo que ella no se divertía como ahora. Cuando era pequeña, sus padres siempre la llevaban a la feria del condado. Ahora que ya estaba más grande, habían perdido esa tradición, su excusa siempre era _"Ya estás grande... supongo que no te gustan esas cosas de niños"._ Que Ishida Yamato recordara lo mucho que ella amaba ese lugar, era un gran detalle. Sintió un nudo en su estómago al recordar eso, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, pero sabía simular bien. Lo miró por el rabillo de su ojo, él se mostraba distraído, como si estuviera haciendo el mayor esfuerzo del mundo por llevarla allí.

— ¿Yamato? — lo interrumpió

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Quieres comer algo?

Se encogió de hombros y se dirigieron a los puestos de comida. Ordenaron y luego se sentaron en una banca bajo un gran árbol.

— ¿Estás aburrido?

— No puedo decirte que es el mejor día de mi vida, pero... no es del todo malo estar aquí

Sonrió, la falsa indiferencia de Yamato ya le resultaba casi irónica. Él nunca sabía mentir, y eso ella lo conocía bien.  
Las horas que habían pasado juntos ese día, le había mostrado una versión del rubio que creía desconocer. Bromista, alegre, atento, detallista... Cualidades que pensó que estaban extintas en Ishida, pero que no, solamente le costaba demostrarlas. Ella quería que a su lado no las ocultara más.

— _Que tonta eres Mimí, después de que te quiten estas esposas, Yamato volverá a ser el mismo idiota de siempre..._

— Tachikawa...

— ¿mmm? — lo miró y él sonrió

— Tienes helado en el rostro

Sintió como el calor subía por sus mejillas, y fue peor aun cuando él acercó su mano a su mejilla para acariciarla suavemente y quitar el resto de helado que la había ensuciado.

— Gra-gracias — esquivó su mirada

Yamato sacó su móvil de su bolsillo para mirar la hora.

— Ya es tarde... mi ensayo comenzará dentro de poco

— ¿Ya nos tenemos que ir? — lo miró haciendo un mohín

Sonrió — ¿Quieres subir a una atracción más?

Se levantó emocionada arrastrando al rubio por todo el parque hasta llegar a la rueda de la fortuna.  
Esperaron su turno para subir.  
Una vez que el juego partió, Mimí se acercó a la orilla para mirar mejor el paisaje, mientras Yamato estaba sentado tras ella.

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Qué cosa? — lo miró extrañada

— Como se ve la ciudad desde aquí

— Si — sonrió — se ve todo tan tranquilo y majestuoso, siempre he querido venir por la noche ¡Debe ser tan romántico!

— ¿Cómo en una cita? — dijo indiferente

— ¡N-no! — dijo nerviosa — Más bien como...

— ¿Te parece el martes? — su voz sonaba indiferente, pero sus mejillas y la expresión de su rostro decían lo contrario — digo si no tienes nada más importante que hacer, yo lo...

— El martes está bien — dijo apartando su rostro y sentándose a su lado

El resto del paseo fue en completo silencio, pero no era incómodo. Sus manos se rozaban delicadamente, lanzando miles de sensaciones por todo su cuerpo. ¿Desde cuándo estar con Yamato le había parecido tan placentero?

— _No, Mimí... tú no puedes fijarte en él... No después de cómo se han tratado toda la vida... aunque... nunca es tarde para hacer las cosas bien..._

A penas terminó el paseo en la rueda de la fortuna, Yamato volvió a sostener la mano de la castaña, y caminaron hasta su coche. Ninguna palabra en los siguientes veinte minutos que les tomó llegar hasta el salón donde ensayaba la banda, pero sonrisas cómplices se daban cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban.

— ¡Yamato! — gritaron al unísono los miembros al verlo llegar

— Mimí — sonrió el compañero de banda que anteriormente había estado con ellos — ¿Dónde se metieron?

— Oh, Michael, lamento haber desaparecido así yo...

— Tuvo una urgencia por ir al baño, ya sabes, algo le cayó mal al estómago y...

— ¡Ishida! — lo regañó avergonzada

— Son bromas — comenzó a reír — luego te explicamos, ahora no perdamos tiempo

Uno de los miembros, Henry, el baterista, notó como la mano de Ishida estaba encadenada a la de la castaña, lo miró extrañado.

— ¿Y cómo piensas tocar tu guitarra — apuntó a su mano — así?

Se encogió de hombros — Tachikawa me ayudará

Mimí lo miró extrañado, ella amaba la música, sabía tocar muy bien la guitarra, pero nunca de esa manera. Solo debía relajar su brazo para dejarse llevar por él y así no interrumpirlo.

El ensayo había comenzado, al principio fue una tortura, no se coordinaban, peleaban la mayor parte del tiempo, logrando así que sus compañeros perdieran la paciencia.

— ¡Cómo quieres que coopere si eres un bruto para tocar!

— ¡Oh si princesita me imagino que tu harías un mejor trabajo que yo! ¿no?

— ¡Hasta un simio podría hacer un mejor trabajo que tú!

— ¡Basta! — Gritó Michael — Por qué no mejor suspendemos el ensayo hasta que ustedes estén separados ¿sí?

— ¡Claro que no! — respondieron los dos

— Si crees que hasta un simio haría un mejor trabajo que yo, te desafío, Tachikawa

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Toca tú mi guitarra

— ¡Pero yo no sé las canciones!

Se encogió de hombros — ¿Entonces eres más boba que un simio?

— ¡Eres un idiota, trae acá!

Se acomodó la guitarra de Yamato, le saldría mucho más fácil hacer el _rasgueo_ que estar en la posición anterior que la tenía el rubio. Era algo más sencillo y que él podría seguir su ritmo.  
Con su mano disponible acomodó unas partituras frente a ella, mientras el baterista daba el inicio a la canción.  
Yamato comenzó a cantar y ella a tocar.  
El rubio se dejó llevar por el delicado tacto de la castaña, pero que estaba lleno de fuerza y seguridad. Nunca antes había tenido tan sensación excitante con la música.

— Demonios — dijo Hirokazu, el bajista — Ustedes sí que se complementan

— ¡NO! — gritaron ambos con las mejillas encendidas

— ¡Claro que sí! — Sonrió Michael — la forma en que Mimí lleva el compás y Yama intenta adecuarse a ti, es casi como si estuvieran destinados a estar juntos

Yamato miró a la castaña de reojo, y cómo esta se ponía nerviosa.

— Lástima que será solo por hoy, ya mañana volverá todo a la normalidad y haremos como si nada de lo que ocurrió este día sucedió

Mimí lo miró confundida, su voz sonaba segura y con fuerza... ¿Él realmente quería olvidar todo lo que pasó hoy?

El ensayo volvió a retomarse, Mimí se acostumbró rápido a las melodías, lo que dio un gran resultado. Sin embargo la fuerza con la que comenzó al principio ahora sonaba más débil, como si su ánimo y motivación hubiesen desaparecido.

El reloj marcaba las 11 pm. Ya era tarde y debía volver a su casa, se despidieron de los miembros de la banda y salieron del salón.

— ¿A dónde iremos hoy? — preguntó Yamato

— Me da lo mismo — dijo con indiferencia, logrando que él se extrañara

— ¿Pasó algo?

Lo miró con desaire y comenzó a caminar

— Vamos a mi casa... — dijo sin voltearse

Confundido, siguió los pasos de la castaña. El silencio que en algún momento se sintió tan cómodo entre ellos, volvía a transformase en un ambiente hostil.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de los Tachikawa, entraron con cuidado, sus padres debían estar durmiendo y no quería que los vieran llegar juntos.  
Caminaron hasta su habitación y le puso el seguro a la puerta. Sabía que la mañana siguiente su madre debía ir de compras con su padre, por lo que no estarían cuando despertara.

Agradeció que la cama de Mimí fuera grande, esta vez no dormiría en el suelo.

— Puedes dormir en el piso — dijo ella con molestia

— ¡Pero tu cama es enorme!

Se encogió de hombros — ¿Y?

— ¡No seas egoísta, Tachikawa!

— Es mi cama y yo decido que hacer con ella

— Eres tan infantil...

— Es problema mío, no tuyo — sonrió con sarcasmo

— ¡Ya me hartaste!

Se abalanzó sobre ella provocando que ambos cayeran sobre la suave cama color rosa. Mimí quedó aprisionada entre la colcha y el cuerpo del rubio.

— ¡Qué te pasa! — dijo con ira

— ¿Me vas a decir que te pasó?

— ¡No me pasa nada!

— Claro que sí, princesita

— Yamato ¡Sal ahora de arriba mío!

— ¡No hasta que me digas que tienes! Te estas comportando como una nena caprichosa nuevamente ¡Por la tarde te veías diferente!

— ¡Tú eres el que quiere que volvamos a estar como antes de este incidente!

Gritó en su rostro mientras sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse. Yamato la miró sorprendido y aflojó el peso que estaba manteniendo sobre ella, sentándose a su lado.

— Mimí yo...

— No Ishida, tienes razón, esto... lo de hoy ha sido un error solo... solo nos confundimos

— Pero... el martes...

— Olvídalo — volteó su rostro — no tiene sentido salir si ni siquiera nos llevamos bien...

Mimí se levantó y se metió a su cama mientras el rubio la observaba a su lado.

— Puedes dormir en el suelo...

— Como sea...

Tomó algunas almohadas y se recostó en el piso... una vez más.


	5. Adiós esposas

Despertó por un dolor horrible en su brazo. Se quejó un poco antes de ver la hora... El reloj sobre la pequeña mesita de noche marcaba a penas las 5 a.m., era aún demasiado temprano como para quedarse despierto.  
Miró a la castaña que dormía sobre la cama y notó algo extraño en ella. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, y sollozaba como si hubiera llorado hace tan momento. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de aquello? Su corazón se contrajo al verla tan vulnerable.  
Se levantó despacio, tratando de no despertarla, y se sentó junto a ella, en el pequeño espacio que había entre la cama y su cuerpo.  
La miraba, solo se limitaba a mirarla.

— _Que me hiciste, Tachikawa... Siempre te vi como una niña inmadura, caprichosa y detestable, nunca encontré razones para llevarme bien contigo. Pero pasa esto y cambias mi esquema, me haces ver que siempre estuve equivocado y aunque no quiera reconocerlo, te juzgué mal, y puede que sienta más de lo que me gustaría.  
Nunca creí que se podía querer a alguien en tan poco tiempo... No... te conozco desde hace mucho... creo que solo necesitaba saber quien eras realmente para aclarar... mis sentimientos... eres... especial._

Suspiró agobiado mientras acomodaba algunos cabellos que caían sobre el rostro de Mimí.

— Siento ser tan cobarde y que esto se quede solo en mis pensamientos...

Le dijo despacio mientras volvía a su lugar en el piso para intentar conciliar el sueño.

9:15 AM.

— !Yamato despierta! — gritó la castaña arrojándole una almohada en el rostro

Despertó asustado quejándose por lo inoportuno de su compañera.

— !Qué diablos te pasa loca!

— Taichi acaba de hablarme, Hikari ya volvió a casa con las llaves !Levántate que no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí!

— ¿Qué? — dijo en un hilo de voz

— Que te muevas y nos vamos donde Taichi, quiero zafarme de esto lo más pronto posible...

No podía convencerse ni a ella misma sobre qué era lo que realmente quería. El tiempo junto a Yamato nunca fue tan agradable como ahora, pero él siempre buscaba la forma de arruinar el momento, cuando pensó que algo podía resultar bien, la hizo volver a caer. Lo mejor sería olvidar lo que pasó y seguir como... como antes.

La rutina implantada el día anterior sobre el tiempo de baño se tornó tediosa y hostil. Desde que despertó aquella mañana no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra, hasta que se encontraron frente al departamento de Taichi.

— Hey... Mimí — la interrumpió antes de que tocara la puerta

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Yo... quería... disculparme

Lo miró confundida.

— ¿De qué te quieres disculpar, Yamato? ¿De lo que ocurrió ayer? Tranquilo, puedo vivir con ello

— No — su voz se tornó nerviosa — por... todo

— ¿Todo? — volvió a mirarlo

— Por fastidiarte todos estos años, creo que si hubiéramos pasado más tiempo juntos, nosotros...

— No sigas — agachó la mirada — ya está hecho y me temo que no hay vuelta atrás... Es lo que querías ¿no? Que las cosas no cambiasen entre nosotros...

— Pero...

— ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera? Entren — interrumpió Taichi abriendo la puerta

En silencio volvieron a sentarse en aquel sofá en el que alguna vez los unió y ahora estaba a punto de separarlos.

— !Hikari! ¿Dónde están las llaves? — miró a los aludidos — Lamento esto chicos, sé que no se llevan bien, debió haber sido tortuoso el tiempo juntos

— Ni te imaginas — dijo entre dientes la castaña

— Me alegró que aún estén vivos, creo que fue la peor idea que se me ha ocurrido — dijo nervioso

— Ahora entiendes que ella y yo no pegamos ni con goma, no vuelvas a hacer este tipo de estupideces que perjudican la moral de los demás

Palabras que llegaban como dagas al corazón, pero que ninguno de los dos sentía realmente.

— Aquí las traje — se paró frente a la pareja de esposados — amigos lamento lo cabeza dura que puede ser mi hermano — se agachó frente a ellos introduciendo la llave en cada cerradura — a pesar de que se llevan como perros y gatos, se ven bien juntos — sonrió sinceramente la menor

Ni siquiera las miradas fueron capaz de cruzar, pero un sin fin de pensamientos inundaron sus mentes. El tiempo que pasaron juntos, por más breve que fue, nunca fue tan agradable, quizás ellos podían tener la oportunidad de conocerse mejor, de intentar algo, de atreverse a estar juntos, porque, como dijo Hiro, se complementaban a la perfección... Tenían mil razones para gustarse, pero buscaban mil más para evitar hacerlo, eso amigos, se llama orgullo.

— Gracias, Hikari — dijo Mimí sobándose la muñeca donde anteriormente había una argolla de metal — debo irme ya

Se levantó de inmediato sin decir otra palabra, y salió de la casa de los Yagami, dejando a tres personas confundidas, a un rubio más que a los otros dos.

— ¿Pasa algo, Ishida? — preguntó su mejor amigo, que bien conocía esa mirada afligida

Suspiró — Nada, ya me iré

— Espera — lo detuvo — ¿Pasó algo entre Tachikawa y tu? Acostumbro a verlos pelear, pero hoy actuaban... diferente

— Eres un genio, Yagami — volvió a sentarse en el sofá hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos — Mimí es una tonta

El castaño se sentó junto a Ishida, no era el mejor dando consejos, ni el más sutil con las palabras, pero si su mejor amigo lo necesitaba, haría hasta lo imposible por hacerlo sentir mejor.

De a poco Yamato le explicó la situación, desde que durmieron en su casa, cuando la vió tomar una ducha, la cita con Michael, el parque, el ensayo y finalmente cuando la vio llorar por la madrugada.

— Vaya... No puedo creer que el rey del hielo se esté derritiendo — sonrió

— ¿Qué dices?

— Lo que oíste rubio, nunca pensé que fuera a gustarte Mimí

Se sonrojó — !No he dicho que me gusta!

— Por como hablas, parece que sí... No tiene nada de malo, a mi también me gustó cuando eramos niños — se encogió de hombros — una vez que conoces a Mimí, es imposible no quererla

— No puede gustarme, nos conocemos de, prácticamente, toda la vida, y nunca la he soportado

Pasó su brazo por los hombros de su amigo — Pues como dice el dicho... Del odio al amor... ya sabes el resto, no es necesario que te caiga bien para que sientas atracción por ella

— ¿Tu crees? Aunque eso ya no importa, la fregé con ella

— Si, la verdad es que metiste la pata hasta el fondo. ¿Te has dado cuenta que nunca mides tus palabras antes de hablar?

— Podría decir yo lo mismo de tus actos, nunca piensas antes de hacer algo

— Ese es un problema que tenemos los hombres !pero va! ¿Te vas a quedar de brazos cruzados?

— Supongo que sí, lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están, algo entre Mimí y yo... no hubiera resultado del todo bien...

— No puedes decirlo sin antes intentarlo — sonrió

* * *

No tenía ganas de volver a su casa, sabía que si se aparecía por allí, se sentiría deprimida, y lo que menos quería era cambiar su estado de ánimo, ahora que ya no estaba él...

Se sentó en un parque a unas calles del departamento de Taichi, compró un helado pero solo veía como el calor lo derretía.

— ¿Mimí? — una voz conocida la hizo despertar

Levantó su mirada — ¿Michael? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Salí a hacer unas compras ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde esta Matt?

Esquivó su mirada suspirando sónoramente — Pues aquí ya no

Sonrió — ¿Te importa si me siento a tu lado?

— Claro que no — sonrió débilmente

— Mimí, sé que nos conocemos solo hace un par de días, pero por lo que logro percibir no te encuentras bien... ¿Pasó algo?

— No, claro que no... no te... preocupes

— ¿Sabes que no te creo nada, cierto?

Agachó su mirada — soy pésima mintiendo

— Tu problema es un rubio medio impulsivo, orgulloso y fastidioso ¿no?

— No lo entiendo, Michael... Yamato y yo eramos dos personas completamente diferentes, que no se llevaban bien ni aunque lo intentaran !y así iba todo de maravillas! Hasta hace un par de días...

— A veces nos ilusionamos con la persona que menos esperamos, no es necesario que se lleven bien o mal, el corazón no elige cuándo querer a alguien ni de que manera, ni en que circunstancias, puede ser por una casualidad... o por un par de esposas — sonrió

— !Pero no puede ser! !Así no son las cosas! Nunca he soportado a Ishida, es más, si me dieran la oportunidad de esposarme nuevamente con él, no lo haría ni muerta, es egocéntrico, testarudo y extraño pero... pero hay algo en él que...

— ¿Que te gusta?

— !No! — comenzó a sonrojarse — No entiendo ¿dos dias bastaron para que cambiara mi esquema?

— Puede bastar un año, dos días o un segundo para que te des cuenta de que siempre lo tuviste frente a ti pero nunca quisiste abrir los ojos

— Yo no... yo no puedo, Michael... él y yo no podemos estar juntos, ni ahora ni nunca... Las cosas eran mejor cuando seguía finjiendo que no existía... Luego estuvo pegado a mí y su presencia se hizo más notoria que nunca

— Quizás siempre sentiste atracción hacia él y la ocultabas con tu desprecio

— No mezclemos las cosas... sí, siempre he pensado que es guapo... bastante guapo para aclarar... pero... !Siempre fue tan desagradable conmigo! Somos tan diferentes

— ¿Y si hubieras intentado pasarlo desde un principio?

— Créeme que lo intenté muchas veces, pero él siempre buscaba la forma de hacerme perder la cordura

Soltó una carcajada — ¿Sabes? A Matt lo conozco hace casi dos años, desde que formamos nuestra banda. Nunca ha sido el tío más comunicativo, ni el más simpático, mucho menos el más compasivo... Pero si hay algo que puedo destacar de él, y es que es la persona más honesta que he conocido en mi vida. Tiene un orgullo de los mil demonios, pero pude detectar desde primera instancia lo mal que le sale mentir

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Mimí, nunca había visto a Ishida mirar a otra persona como te miraba a ti, con tanta dulzura, llegó hasta a ser meloso, y todos en la banda lo notaron. Nunca lo vi comportarse de esa manera, generalmente en los ensayos no habla mucho, solo toca y se va, pero cuando estabas tu allí, era otra persona, era él realmente... Creo que cuando te dijo que todo volviera a ser como antes, no lo dijo en serio o lo interpretaste de la manera equivocada

— ¿Y de qué manera podía interpretarlo? Vamos Michael, tu lo dijiste, Ishida tiene tanta sensibilidad como una piedra...

— Puede ser, pero estoy seguro que se está arrepintiendo de lo que dijo, porque no lo escuché sincero

— Dices que... ¿No sentía lo que me dijo?

Volvió a agachar la mirada, escondiendo su rostro del rubio a su lado. Michael, en cierto sentido tenía razón. De los años que conocía a Yamato, él nunca se andaba con rodeos, era lo que todos valoraban de él, su honestidad y sinceridad para afrontar las cosas, aunque muchas veces no pensara lo que dice, nunca mentía, y cuando lo hacía, se le notaba mucho, y hasta ella podía darse cuenta de eso... Incluso notó como tembló su voz cuando dijo tales palabras en el salón de ensayos... Él le había mentido cuando dijo que _todo volvería a ser como antes..._ Entonces ¿Qué es lo que realmente quería?

— Mimí... Yo creo que no soy la persona adecuada para decírtelo, después de todo, no sé que es lo que realmente sientes tú por él... Pero si quieres aclarar tus sentimientos, búscalo

— ¿Y si él no me da la oportunidad?

— No puedes decirlo sin antes intentarlo

Y eso le bastó para que su mundo diera una vuelta nuevamente y entendiera una cosa... Si realmente quería aclarar sus sentimientos, debía volver a él.

* * *

 **PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO... SÍ, LES DIJE QUE SERIA UN FIC CORTO :( ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN**


	6. Es ahora o nunca, Mimí

Caminaba sin cuidado por las calles, esperando que una señal divina cayera del cielo y aclarara todos sus problemas ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Encontrarse a Mimí y que ella corriera a sus brazos diciéndole que lo amaba? No, simplemente quería una casualidad. La casualidad de caminar y topársela, decirle todo lo que calló durante estos días, decirle que era un imbécil y que no quería alejarse de ella, ya no podía hacerlo.  
Y como si los dioses confabularan a su favor, allí estaba, pero no de la forma que esperaba.  
Sentada en el parque acompañada de una persona que bien conocía y riendo, como nunca lo hizo con él.  
Sintió como el corazón le dio un vuelco, y sus torpes piernas no reaccionaban en avanzar, su cerebro se congeló ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ir hacia ellos y reclamarle que _dejara a su chica?_ No, él no tenía los cojones para exigir algo que no era de su propiedad. Y como siempre, escuchó a su sentido común y siguió caminando, siguió otro camino.

 _— Así que por eso se fue tan rápido de donde Taichi… Para verse con… con Michael…_ — suspiró con pesadez, y olvidó todo lo que sentía, ya no valía la pena volver a ella.

* * *

— ¿Entonces harás lo que acordamos? — sonrió

— Supongo que sí, debo encontrar el valor para intentarlo

— Mimí, eres una chica fuerte, sé que lo lograrás

Suspiró — Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto…

— Va ¿Qué podría salir mal? — Miró su reloj — ya me debo ir, nos vemos esta noche, no me falles

— No…

El muchacho se levantó y siguió su camino, mientras que una, aún más confundida castaña, trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos antes de colapsar.

Ya atardecía cuando decidió volver a su casa. Se pasó el resto de la tarde caminando sin rumbo. Cuando se dio cuenta que sus pies la habían llevado al edificio donde vivía Yamato, dio la vuelta para volver a su hogar, y eso le tomó el resto del día.

— Ya estoy en casa

Dijo, sabiendo que no había nadie allí, pues sus padres no volverían hasta la media noche.  
Caminó hacia su habitación, estaba agotada, en todo sentido. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, debatiendo entre si era correcto o no la idea que tuvo Michael. Entre esa pequeña guerra que se formó en su cabeza, se durmió.

* * *

Se pasó toda la tarde en el sofá, miraba el techo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. La voz de su hermano lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Yamato!

— ¿Qué quieres? — respondió con desgano

— Llevo casi veinte minutos llamándote ¿Estás bien?

Lo miró lúgubremente — Sí…

— Pues no se nota — Se sentó frente a él — ¿Cuál es tu problema?

— No he dicho que tengo un problema — volvió a mirar el techo

— Soy tu hermano, te conozco más que tú mismo… Dime ¿Tu problema es una pequeña castaña con voz chillona y mal genio?

Volvió a mirarlo con desprecio.

Sonrió — ¿Adiviné?

— ¿Y qué con eso? Ya no me interesa

— Eso es lo que dices ¿Y qué es lo que sientes?

Se levantó del sofá — No necesito consejos de amor, ya tuve suficiente con la charla que me dio Taichi esta mañana…

— Soy tu hermano, Yamato. Si es necesario hablaré con medio continente para que te haga sentir mejor ¿Qué hay entre tú y ella?

— Antes había un par de esposas, ahora… nada — caminó hacia el pasillo principal

— ¿Y eso es lo que quieres?

Paró en seco.

— ¿Realmente quieres que no haya nada entre ustedes?

— Sí — respondió — Después de verla bien acompañada, ya no me interesa

— Me imagino que lo dices porque los viste en una situación comprometedora o escuchaste alguna conversación en particular ¿no?

No… Él solamente vio a la castaña sentada en uno de los extremos de la banca, y a Michael en el otro, cercanía entre ellos no había. La vio reír, sí, pero si se hubiera fijado atentamente, ella se notaba angustiada, como si fuera una risa nerviosa por no saber cómo reaccionar frente a un momento de nerviosismo.

— Takeru — volteó su rostro — Ya está, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Siguió su camino por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de baño, abrió la regadera, se quitó la ropa y entró en él.  
En su mente, un sinfín de imágenes aparecieron.  
La primera vez que la vio, estaba en el jardín de niños. La recordaba como la pequeña que no dejaba de llorar aferrada al cuello de su papá. La miró con desaire, pero, era una niña de tres años ¿no? ¿Cómo no sufriría con el desapego a sus padres luego de estar cada día con ellos?  
En primaria, se mostró como una niña caprichosa, inmadura pero ¿Qué más podía pedir? Tenía ocho años y sus padres la consentían en todo por ser hija única. Ellos siempre la mal acostumbraron, no era culpa de la castaña ser así. A pesar de todo, siempre fue honesta y sincera, era una niña dulce con todos, eso le molestaba, que tuviera todo en el mundo mientras él tenía que afrontar la separación de sus padres.  
En primer año de secundaria se volvió presidenta del concejo estudiantil, y allí fue cuando más sintió rechazo hacia ella. Con aires de grandeza y superioridad quería imponer sus ideas frente a todos, la veía como una niña egoísta, que intentaba cambiar la escuela a su parecer pero ¿Qué alumno de primer año tenía la madurez suficiente para ser presidente y asumir la responsabilidad de todo un cuerpo de alumnos? Ella supo enfrentarlo durante los siguientes tres años, y se graduó con honores y calificaciones perfectas. Eso fue lo que le molestaba, que a pesar de todo el compromiso que tenía con la escuela, los miles de club's a los que estaba inscrita, siempre fue una alumna destacada con promedio perfecto, mientras que él, aunque solo se dedicara a su harmónica, sus calificaciones eran horrendas. Ella vivía bajo presión mientras que él solo la criticaba.  
Y ahora en preparatoria, odiaba ver que se había vuelto una mujer independiente, que recibía declaraciones de amor al menos una vez durante el mes, sus calificaciones seguían perfectas, tenía una familia unida, tenía todo en la vida, y ella seguía siendo igual de dulce, igual de sencilla, igual de comprensiva que siempre. Quizás nunca la detestó, quizás siempre quiso la vida que ella llevaba, y eso envidiaba. Pero a pesar de todo lo que tenía, nunca lo presumía, nunca pidió ayuda cuando estuvo bajo presión durante esos años, nunca dependió de sus padres por más que los necesitase, nunca desistió cuando sintió que no podía cargar con tantas responsabilidades, era terca y persistente, ella siempre tuvo que aguantar todo ese peso sola, y él lo único que hizo fue ver el lado oscuro, criticar su actuar sin ver más allá de todo el esfuerzo que la llevó estar allí, todo el sacrificio, él siempre fue un problema más para ella.

Golpeó con rabia la pared, y dejó que el agua cayera sobre su espalda.

— _Todos estos años te critiqué por lo que aparentabas, pero nunca vi más allá de lo que eras… Tachikawa eres… eres fuerte, creo que siempre admiré tu valentía para afrontar las cosas, pero lo disimulé con fastidio. Quizás todas esas veces que me burlé de ti porque llorabas sin razón, eran porque ya no aguantabas más con la carga que llevabas, intentabas ser un ejemplo de alumna perfecta y te excediste, pero nunca te rendiste… Te admiro, tonta castaña…_

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos notó que derramó algunas lágrimas mientras dormía. No lograba borrar la imagen de Yamato de su mente.  
Miró el reloj, eran las ocho de la noche. Suspiró, mientras debatía por última vez.

Decidida, se levantó de su cama, tomó un baño rápido y se cambió de ropa. Ya no había vuelta atrás, cuando tomaba una decisión, era difícil que cambiara de parecer.  
Salió con prisa, tomó un taxi indicándole su parada. Su corazón latía con velocidad, jamás había estado tan nerviosa, ni tan ansiosa. Solo esperaba que su esfuerzo no fuera en vano.

Llegó a un bar ubicado a varias calles de su hogar. Tomó su móvil y envió un texto a Michael. Al momento que este le respondió entró. Sentía como le sudaban las manos, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás.  
Tomó asiento en una de las mesas más alejadas, ordenó una gaseosa y esperó.

Miraba su móvil, como si esto fuera la mejor distracción a su nerviosismo. Hasta que escuchó, sobre el escenario principal, el golpe de unas baquetas, indicando el inicio de una canción. Miró hacia su dirección, y allí estaban, _Teenage Wolf_ entraba en escena.

Escuchaba los alaridos de su club de fans, todas chicas de su edad, aparentemente de su mismo instituto, coreando las canciones, aclamando por el grupo de muchachos que dejaban todo en el escenario, pero ella, lo miraba a él. Se veía tan diferente.  
Si algo siempre llamó su atención, fue la manera en la que Yamato se transformaba con su guitarra y frente a un micrófono. A pesar de que nunca congeniaron, asistió a varios de sus conciertos por petición del grupo de elegidos, y siempre se fijó en la forma en que el rubio destacaba más que los otros. Su voz ronca entraba en sus oídos y generaba mil corrientes eléctricas en su interior, la manera en que sudaba lo hacía ver irresistible, su mirada era diferente, siempre le gustó el Yamato que se paraba frente al escenario, porque era realmente él.  
Lo veía tan natural, que le gustaba la apariencia salvaje y entregada que demostraba, no podía negarlo, la volvía loca verlo así. Luego intercambiaban palabras y todo el encantó que tenía se iba y volvía el rubio desagradable y fastidioso.

¿Y ahora? Seguía viéndolo así, con la diferencia que cuando bajara del escenario, la conversación sería distinta.  
Sentía aún la excitación de verlo haciendo lo que él realmente amaba con tanta pasión, su corazón iba a mil por hora, sus ojos no se despegaban de él y sentía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

* * *

Después de un par de canciones, hicieron una pequeña pausa. Exaltados, se detuvieron para tomar un poco de agua y recuperar sus fuerzas, y allí fue cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con una mirada tan dulce como la miel que lo observaba atónita.

Mimí, ella estaba allí, mirándolo, escuchándolo ¿Qué hacía en aquel lugar? ¿Lo estaba mirando a él?

Cuando la castaña cayó en cuenta de que el rubio había notado su presencia, se levantó de su lugar rápidamente y salió del bar.

Quiso seguirla, pero las baquetas anunciaban que el show debía continuar. Ahora sí que no entendía nada.

Luego de media hora el espectáculo llegaba a su fin, pero su concentración la había perdido desde que vio a esa castaña sentada en el bar.  
Guardó su guitarra, mientras sus pensamientos seguían confundidos. Se despidió de los muchachos y caminó en dirección al estacionamiento.  
Una vez que cruzó la puerta de salida, encendió un cigarrillo y caminó en dirección a su motocicleta, pero no estaba de la forma en que él la dejó. Esta vez, había una figura femenina apoyada en ella, y no tenía dudas de quién se trataba.

Se acercó lentamente, aún ella sin percatarse de su presencia.

— ¿Sabías que es peligroso que te encuentres sola en un estacionamiento a estas horas de la noche? — dijo tras ella

La castaña, asustada, se volteó rápidamente.

— Ya-Yamato… — sus mejillas estaban rojas pero sus ojos demostraban tristeza — yo no…

— ¿Qué haces acá?

— Esto yo… Michael…

— Ah — esquivó su mirada — ¿Venías a verlo a él?

Lo miró confundida.

— ¡Yamato, tonto! — gritó enfadada — ¡Ya basta!

— ¿Basta? ¿De qué? Los vi bien acompañados esta mañana — dijo en un tono de decepción

— ¡Me tienes harta! — Volvió a mirarla — ¡Hasta cuándo te quedarás con la primera impresión de las cosas y no ves más allá ¿eh?! Eres un idiota

Abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero las palabras no fluían, ella tenía razón.

Suspiró — ¿Cómo sabías que tocaríamos en este bar?

— Michael me lo dijo esta mañana, me dijo que si realmente te quería yo… — esquivó su mirada — debía buscarte porque tu orgullo no te permitiría regresar a mí

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Tachikawa? — se sonrojó de igual manera

— ¡Deja de hacerte el idiota que sabes bien de que hablo! — dijo alterada

— ¡No! ¡No te entiendo! ¡Actúas de una manera conmigo que me confundes y luego vuelves a ser tan fastidiosa como siempre! ¡No sé qué pretendes!

— ¡Yo no pretendo nada! ¡Tú eres el que me confunde a mí pero cuando estamos con otras personas sigues siendo un bastardo!

— ¿Viniste aquí para insultarme? Si es así mejor vuelve a tu casa porque no estoy de ánimos

Se dio la vuelta para montar su motocicleta ignorando a la eufórica castaña frente a él.

 _Es ahora o nunca, Mimí._

— ¡Yamato, tonto!

Lo tomó fuertemente del brazo obligándolo a que se voltee, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y en un rápido movimiento, se encontraba aferrada a su cuello, posando sus labios sobre los de él.  
Fue un corto beso, que dejó a ambos con los sentimientos a flor de piel.  
Se separó rápidamente de él, aún aferrada al rubio, como si ya no fuera a soltarlo nunca más.  
Sus ojos estaban inundados, ya no sabía si el color de sus mejillas era de vergüenza o de ira.

— ¡Ya no, Yamato! ¡Ya no voy a ser una niña caprichosa que te deje ir por su orgullo! — comenzó a decirle mientras le temblaba la voz — Si, sé que lo hice mal durante muchos años ¡pero la culpa es compartida! Quizás yo no tuve la fortaleza para decir lo que sentía a tiempo, y esperé a que las cosas estuvieran hechas un desastre para darme cuenta de que te quería. Quizás no es el momento, ni el lugar, pero ¡me gustas y no te soporto! ¡Y me arriesgaré, lo haré por ti, lo haré contigo! ¡Estoy dispuesta a quemarme en el peor de los infiernos si eso implica no alejarme de tu lado!

El rubio se tragó todas sus palabras, todas sus dudas. Solo la miraba sorprendido, con los labios entre abiertos. Esperó ese momento con tantas ganas, que no sabía cómo reaccionar.  
Solo se limitó a atrapar el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos y posar sus labios en los de ella. Esta vez, era un beso más entregado, más comprometido, más esperado.

Se separaron suavemente para tomar aire.

— Mimí, tonta — sonrió — es la peor declaración de amor que me han hecho. Eres torpe, testaruda, creo que hay muchas cosas de ti a las cuales no me podré adaptar, eres caprichosa y no sé si yo pueda ser la persona que cumpla todas tus manías, eres, literalmente, el diablo vestido de rosa… Hay veces en que tu voz revienta mis oídos, pero no hay otra persona con la que más desee estar, que contigo. Creo que prefiero mil veces amar tus demonios y que alejarme por tu locura y perderte — besó su frente — eres alguien difícil de descifrar, y eso me gusta

— Entonces — Se limpió el rastro de lágrimas que tenía en sus mejillas — ¿Dejamos el orgullo a un lado y lo intentamos?

— Es la mejor idea que has tenido — la ayudó a limpiar las lágrimas

— El tiempo que pasamos juntos, no fue tan malo — sonrió — puedo acostumbrarme a esto, siempre, cada día, si es contigo…

— Siempre creí que querer a alguien como tú sería una pérdida de tiempo, pero ahora que te tengo aquí, no es tan malo como creía, es más, quiero intentarlo y arriesgarme por ti

Acarició suavemente su cabello mientras la castaña se refugiaba en su pecho.

— Entonces — seguía con su rostro hundido en su pecho — ¿Sigue en pie nuestra cita del martes?

Sonrió — Me hubieses rechazado o no, prometí que te llevaría. Agradezco que las cosas terminaran bien, o estaba seguro que me arrojarías de la rueda de la fortuna

— Sí — sonrió — lo habría hecho

— Insisto, eres el diablo vestido de rosa

— ¿Y aun así te arriesgarías? — volvió a mirarlo

— Eso es lo que hace interesante el arriesgarme por ti

La abrazó una vez más, pero esta vez, no la volvería a soltar.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **BUENO, AQUÍ SE TERMINA EL FIC, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA.  
PRONTO HARÉ UN PEQUEÑO EPÍLOGO PARA ACLARAR ALGUNAS DUDAS.**

 **¿QUÉ LES GUSTARÍA SABER PARA AGREGAR ALLÍ?**


End file.
